Blair and Cade Lancaster 73rd Hunger Games
by Natalia Nikole
Summary: Twins, Blair and Cade, are chosen to be in the 73rd Hunger Games. The experience will change them completely. Be ready to see them face confusion, love, and the biggest choice of their lives. Will they stay true to family or leave each other in the dust?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st Hunger Games fanfic so ****I'm sorry if it isn't perfect but hey I try ;) I hope that you like it! If you do please review and favorite it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

Blair's POV

I am so done with everyone constantly feeling bad for me. My parents were lost in a fishing accident. So what? It's been 4 years. I've gotten over it, but my twin brother, Cade, being the big softy that he is, still cries every time he hears their names. It's pretty pitiful if you ask me. Sure, some people say that I'm just hiding all of emotions behind my dark makeup, combat boots, and "tough" clothes, but trust me I most certainly am not. I've shed my tears for my parents back when I was 12, but now I'm a strong, independent 16 year old. I don't need parents to tell me what to do or who to be. I am Blair Lancaster of District 4, and nobody can change that.

"Blair, get some half-decent clothes on! The Reaping starts at 9:00!" My horrible excuse for a grandmother shrieks.

"Five more minutes!" I shriek right back. I am way too tired for her crazy antics. Who cares about the Reaping anyway? The only semi-interesting thing about the Hunger Games is watching people getting ripped apart.

"If I have to ask you one more time-" Before Gran can say another word, Cade walks in.

"Hey, does this outfit match?" He hears us yelling, but that's all he can say. What a man...

"Yes, yes, Cade. Now go brush your hair." Its insane how this lady can go from ballistic to calm in a matter of seconds. Since I am awake now, I might as well get up. So, I trudge over to my closet. We live in the richer part of town, where my grandmother owns a smelly little boutique. Yes, she owns a clothing store in the Fishing District. But it actually does pretty well in this part of town, where people care about what they wear. Some of them are just like the Capitol trash; My grandmother included. So back to my closet; its filled with nearly 100 of the "best" outfits from my Grandmother's shop. I only wear about 5 outfits; all of which are paid for by my own money. But once each year, I am forced to wear one of my Grandmother's "beautiful creations". Sadly today is that day.

I go for the green and purple polka-dotted poofed-out-way-too-much-skirt, and then the flouncy, layered green top. Its the best possible arrangement;That really tells you something. Then for the shoes, I slip on some simple silver flats.

I'm too tired for makeup, so I just skip it. As for hair, I brush it out and it looks good enough. What does it matter anyway?

"Here, Blair." Cade hands me my breakfast; Fried fish with scrambled eggs. The breakfast really takes my bad mood down a whole notch. Gran's fried fish are my favorite. Once we're done eating, Cade and I walk down where the Reaping is to take place. We get into our lines according to age and gender. I honestly hope that Daisy Freedmon gets chosen. That girl may seem nice, but behind that cheery face is a little demon. Me being the way I am doesn't get me many friends. I only have one friend. Her name is Delila Spalding. I don't ever know how a girl like her would want to be friends with me. Back when we were 13, she chose me over the popular group of girls. Daisy had once been friends with Delila, but ever since Delila chose me to be her friend, Daisy has done to the best of her ability to completely ruin our lives. She spreads rumors about Delila saying that she has a "red-headed freckle disease" and that she has kissed every boy in our grade, and that I am a suicidal gothic chick. I really hate that girl.

I spot Delila a few girls ahead of me. I push my way up to her as politely as possible, then I tap her on the shoulder. She jumps in surprise.

"Hey, Blair! You scared me!" She laughs. "Sorry. So who do you think's going to get Reaped this year?" I ask her. "I don't know, but I just hope it isn't a 12 year old! Remember little Sage last year?" She looks sad enough to cry.

"Yeah, she died right away in the bloodbath. I actually thought that she was to get a little farther, since she was pretty good with the dagger. Too bad she couldn't get a hold of one fast enough." I sigh We turn our heads and see Ellery Anison on the stage, standing in front of the two large bowls of names.

Somewhere in the that bowl is my name. It's in there three times. I've had nightmares about being chosen, but I know that they won't come true. I heard a girl named Jess say that she had name in the bowl 15 times! And she is only 14! Her family is very poor so they have her and her siblings sign up for tessere every year. I wonder how many times her 18 year old brother's name is in there.

"Now District 4, we are going to pick a young man and a young woman to represent us in the 73rd Annual Hunger Games.  
>Good luck!"She says in a way too cheery voice.<p>

"Lets pick the boy first this year." She reaches her dainty little hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Cade Lancaster." She reads the name and I nearly scream. Cade will never have the guts to defend himself and kill.  
>He's too sweet. This can't be happening! Why him?<p>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you guys like this chapter :) PLEASE READ IT AND SHARE IT W/ UR FRIENDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.  
><strong>

**Cade's POV**

Did they just call my name? I can't think straight. I stumble up the stairs to the stage. Everything is spinning. I can't see a thing. What is happening to me? I do my best to stand, but my knees instantly buckle under the weight. I black out and, as soon as the crowd disappears, I am with my parents.

"Don't worry, Son." My Dad says reassuringly.

"Do what you can to survive. Even if it means...you know... killing..." My mother says as she sobs.

"Be brave" My father whispers. Then they are gone.

I wake up on the stage with Delila's lips on mine. I jump up, confused and a little mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes. I know that shes kissed lots of guys, but I never thought that she would go for me. I am stunned. Delila is HOT. Sure, shes kind of dorky sometimes, and shes friends with my creepy sister, but that girl is really something special.

"Cade, it was just CPR. You know... to ...um...help you. It's not what you think." She blushes and goes back to her line. She sure is cute.

Before I can think about her anymore, I remember that I am District 4's male tribute. Crap. How could I forget that? Wait, who's the female tribute?

As if answering my question I hear Ellery Anison's annoying voice say,

"Now that all of that drama is done, we are going to choose our female tribute!" She reaches her small hands into the bowl, and pulls out a name.

"Periwinkle Myers." Oh no, a 12 year old! The Hunger Games are disgusting. Killing people is one horrible thing, but killing innocent little kids is just plain evil.

Before the young girl steps forward, my heart leaps as I see my sister, Blair, run up to the stage.

"I volunteer!"She yells, surprising every single person in the crowd.

What is she doing? Giving her life for a girl she doesn't even know? Blair isn't kind-hearted, not in any way. While watching the Games, she enjoys seeing people, well kids, fighting to the death. She doesn't care about anyone or anything. I think she even hates me. Wait! She probably volunteered so that she could have an excuse to kill me! What a bitch!

I usually don't curse or anything but today is one of those days that its necessary. My sister is the one usually spitting out curse words left and right, but I haven't heard a single one from her all day.

"So then its official! Our tributes from District 4 are Cade Lancaster, and what's your name, sweetie?" My sister looks up from the floor.

"Blair Lancaster." She mumbles.

"And Blair Lancaster! Wait! You two are brother and sister! This will be a great twist in this year's Games!" She says excitedly.

Then it really hits me. I remember what mom, or my hallucination of mom, told me to do. She told me to kill. And that means that I'm going to have to go against everything that I believe in, and kill Blair. Well before she kills me anyway.

**Please review!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really long chapter! I hope that you like Delila's point of view. Which character do you like the best so far? Please review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.  
><strong>

**Delila's POV**

**Part 1: Sacrifices Are Made By The Ones You Least Expect**

What was I thinking? Why did I give Cade CPR? I am so STUPID! Everybody knows that CPR is for when someone drowns or loses consciousness; Not when someone passes out! Everyone is going to know that I was just finding an excuse to kiss Cade. Daisy is definitely going to tell everybody about my crush. Cade is the perfect guy and all, but he's Blair's brother, and even if I dated him it would just be way too awkward.

Wait! Why am I freaking out over petty things when Cade is going to be in the deadly Hunger Games! Who's the female tribute going to be? As soon as the question pops into my mind I see a flustered Ellery Anison reach her hand into the bowl to retrieve a name.

"Periwinkle Myers." She jovially announces that poor little Peri, my sister's best friend that has pneumonia, is going to be shoved into the Games to be slaughtered.

Before I can even think of doing so, I watch in utter horror and amazement as Blair steps forward.

"I volunteer." She says with courage. I never would have pictured her to be one to give her life; Especially for a stranger like Peri. It truly took guts for her to do that. I'm proud. I'm definitely going to miss her. Not to sound pessimistic, but I don't think that Blair or Cade will come back alive. I'm sure Blair can defend herself with her punches and kicks, but I just don't think that that will be enough to beat the Careers. And Cade being sweeter than a cupcake, won't be able to hurt, let alone kill anyone. Cade and Blair have their differences but I don't think that its enough to tear each other apart.

Blair may act like she hates her brother, but I know for a fact that she really admires his personality. She once told me how much she loved her brother, and she even admitted that she was a bit jealous of his popularity,self-assurance, and strong beliefs. If they are to die in the Games, I hope that Blair gets the chance to tell her brother how she really feels.

**Part 2: Dwarf Doors, Goodbyes, Tears, And Lockets**

As soon as the Reaping ends, I go the Justice Building to say goodbye to my best friend, and my semi-secret long time crush. I walk up a spiral staircase that never seems to end. Once my legs feel like jelly, I reach a dwarf sized door that I have to crouch down to walk through. I swiftly stand up and find myself in a humongous hallway with only two tiny doors. The peacekeepers who constructed this building must really enjoy confusing the disheartened people who have to roam its halls.

At one door is a line of friends as long as the staircase probably waiting to see Cade, the other lonely door must be Blair's. I walk up to it, slightly shaking, and give it a knock.

"Come in." I hear Blair's tough, but tired voice. I open the door, crouch down, and enter the room. The room has maroon wallpaper that looks like it might be soft and velvety, but I don't touch it. The only item of furniture is a small, simple sofa.

On the sofa, I find a tall, muscular girl with dark brown hair in a messy ponytail on the side of her head, emerald green eyes, and olive skin. She doesn't look like she belongs in her poofy, colorful outfit. She has a determined look in her eyes. That girl is Blair Lancaster.

"Whats up?" She asks me nonchalantly.

"Um...Your going to be in the Hunger Games...with your brother!" I say a little too loudly. She doesn't answer, so I use a more gentle approach.

"I'm really proud of you for going in for Peri. What made you decide to volunteer for her?" She still won't talk.

I sit down on the sofa next to her and sigh. why does it have to be like this? I do my best to blink back to tears, but they find a way to trickle down my cheeks. I'm a little embarrassed about crying in front of Blair. She's seen me cry countless times, but I've never seen her shed a tear. Not even when her parents died. I guess she did all of her crying alone in her room. Or maybe she's never cried at all. That would be horrible to have to bottle up all of that sadness. A nice, long cry can actually be good.

I start to go into a bit of hysteria as soon as Blair hugs me. I make those hiccup noises, and my breathing starts to get uncomfortable. I sit there hugging Blair for what seems like a century because I know that it will be our last hug ever. I feel something wet on my shoulder; Blair is crying, too. That brings on more hiccups and huffs on my part.

Why does our friendship have to end this way? I wish that there was no such thing as the barbaric Hunger Games. Then Blair and I could be friends for the rest of our lives. But of course there are never happy endings like that. Well at least not in this world.

I let go of Blair remembering something. Around my neck is my great-great-great-grandmother's golden locket that was passed down to me. I unlock the chain and hold it in my hand. It's a golden circle about 2 inches wide and long, plastered with pearl on the front. It has very detailed designs all over it. It is simply beautiful. On the inside is mini photo album. It is filled with pictures of my ancestors and their friends, my parents, Blair, and Cade. When I place the locket in her hands, Blair gives it back.

"I can't take that. It means so much to you."

"No, the people in it mean so much to me. Take it. Wear it in the Games. Be brave." I hand it right back to her. She takes it, but reluctantly.

I give her one last hug. Then I leave the room with tears still in my eyes.

**Part 3: She Disses, He Misses, And I Get Blissful Kisses**

I walk over to Cade's line of friends. At the end of the line I see none other than, Daisy Freedmon. Why is she here? Oh I know! She wants to tell Cade about my 'obsessive love' for him or whatever dumb thing that shes thought up of now. Well I don't really care, because I came here to tell Cade about my love for him myself.

"What's up, Little Miss Kiss?" Daisy says with hatred. I think of something clever to say, but nothing comes to mind. So I just stand there awkwardly. I can usually think of great comebacks, but when it comes to Daisy I just freeze up.

"Did you come to give your little 'boyfriend' a kiss goodbye?" She tries again.

"Would you just shut up?" The words surprise me. Did I actually say that? No. It was someone else. Who? I turn around and find my old friend, Daisy's present friend, Gemma.

"What did you just say to me?" Daisy shrieks with disbelief.

"I told you to shut up, Daisy."

"Why are you being so... I don't know... _bitchy_?" Daisy snickers.

"Look, Daisy. You are extremely rude to everyone. Even me! I don't think I want to hang out with someone like that." Gemma says confidently.

"Fine. I never liked you anyway. I have plenty of better, prettier friends." Daisy tries to play it cool, but I know that Gemma was her last friend. The rest of them have already left her; me being one of them. She used to have Marina, Pearl, Jade, Jess, Terra, Gemma, and me under her evil spell.

I glance at Gemma and she rolls her eyes at Daisy's lies. Daisy, probably feeling uncomfortable, stalks off.

"She's a great liar." Gemma says sarcastically.

"Especially when it comes to lying to herself." I reply. Gemma snorts.

"You've got that right." There's an awkward silence, then Gemma says,

"I'm really sorry. You know... 'cause your best friend and crush are going into the Games."

"Thanks, but its going to be okay." I sigh, then tell her the truth.

"Who am I kidding? They're not coming back alive! My life is falling apart as it is. My parents are splitting up, everyone at school thinks that I'm a slut, my Uncle Hawk is out to kill my siblings and me, and now this!"I burst into tears. Gemma puts her arm around me.

"I'm so sorry." Is all that she can whisper. She hugs me for a few minutes. Once my eyes are dry of tears, I let go of Gemma.

"Thank you so much. I haven't been able to tell anyone about my parents or my psychopathic uncle; Not even Blair. I miss being able to tell you everything." I say sincerely.

"I've missed you too, Red." I laugh when I hear my old nickname.

Before I know it, I'm next to go see Cade.

"Good luck in there." Gemma gives me an encouraging thumbs up.

I crouch down and crawl through the door to Cade.

"Hey." I say as I stand up. He smiles then replies,

"Hey, Delila." I sit down next to him on the sofa identical to the one in Blair's room.

Speaking of identical; Blair and Cade may be twins but the only physical characteristic that they have in common is their bright green eyes. Cade has short dirty blonde hair that's messy, but cute. He's kind of short, but still taller than me. His teeth are so sparkly and white that they might blind you if you stare at them too long. He has sun tanned skin from being outside most of the time. He's not just cute or handsome; He is absolutely beautiful.

"Look, Cade, I came here to tell you something." I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I...um...I really-" Before I can say anything else, Cade hugs me and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry." He says shyly.

"You missed." I say quietly.

"What?" He acts like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"You missed." I say louder. He puts his hand on the cheek that he kissed, and flirtatiously whispers in my ear,

"Oh, I get it." Then he looks into my eyes for a few seconds, smiles, and kisses me. Not on my cheek, but on my lips. His kiss surprises me so I jump back.

"What's wrong? Was it that bad?" He teases.

"No. It was amazing." Then I lean in, and our lips meet once again, but this time neither one of us let go.

After a while, we hear a knock on the door and a raspy voice yells,

"5 minute warning!"

"Goodbye, Cade. I love you. Be careful." I say as tears rush down my face.

"I love you, too, Delila. Don't forget me." He tries to smile, but I see that there are tears in his eyes,too.

"I won't. I promise." I reach into my bag and hand him a picture of Blair, me, and him a couple years ago. He holds it to his heart.

"Does Blair hate me? Did she volunteer so that she could kill me?" His questions frighten me.

"She loves you more than you know. She would never try to kill you." I hope that I am not lying about her killing him.

"Hurry up in there!" The raspy voice behind the door yells again.

"I should go." I say. I give Cade one last hug and then I walk out. I close the door behind me and wipe the tears from my eyes.

I walk down the spiral staircase, and out of the building.

"Please don't let Blair kill Cade. Please keep them safe. Amen." I whisper the prayer and walk home.

**What do you think? Please review! :D**


End file.
